Viaje de ida a Domino City
by Miyu Motou
Summary: AVISO A LOS LECTORES DE SAKURABY Mi hermana y yo llegamos de forma trillada a Domino, y acabaremos con la paciencia de Seto Kaiba y los personajes de YuGiOh! y Tea se morirá ¬¬ no, enserio, lean, o... lloro. DOS REVIEWS PARA ACTUALIZAR
1. Chapter 1

Miyu: Hola!! Como está la gente que quiero tanto pero que no me manda ¡reviews!

Min: ¡Ña! Supongo que bien, esta parte del disclaimer es para dar un aviso a los lectores de nuestra amiga Sakuraby

Miyu: Si, para desgracia de los que nos gustan sus fics tenemos que decir que ella no podrá actualizar en un tiempo.

Min: ¿Por?

Miyu: La razón es que ella ha empezado sus estudios universitarios en carrera de medicina, y tiene demasiadas clases, me lo ah dicho. VV

Min: Pobres estudiantes de medicina VoV

Miyu: En fin, solo ¡deséenle suerte!

Min: Y con esto empezamos

Miyu: Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, ya que si fuera mío Min y yo estaríamos ahí y no terminaría Yu-Gi-Oh!

Min: Y yo jodería a Kaiba y chingaría a Tea! Además que aparecería en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX como maestra para ponerle SUPER F a ¡Jaden Yuki!!!

¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

_**En los dialogos:**_

_Nani?_ Que alguien habla en japonés

What? Que alguien habla en inglés

**Que?** Que alguien habla en español

**Paty&Desi en: "Un viaje de ida a Domino City" –PRÓLOGO **

Era un hermoso día en México, para ser más específicos, la ciudad de Puebla (si no saben de Puebla, cómprense un mapa, e investiguen) Iban saliendo de casa dos chavas conocidas por sus amigos y el stripper Said por Paty y Desi, estas 2 eran hermanas (aunque no lo parecieran), Paty, la mayor de unos 16 años, con cabello lacio y castaño, ojos cafés y lentes geniales! Y, Desi, obviamente la menor, de 13 años con cabello negro ondulado con rizos en las puntas, y con perfo en lengua, ambas vestidas con el uniforme del Instituto (feo, rojo, y con moñito tipo Pegasus), con la mochila llena de cosas de cada una (sin libros, porque tuvieron convívio, pero la piche Miss Gema las obligó a usar el uniforme ¬¬La verdad es que si nos hacen eso, pero yo no insulto a mi directora, ese es el trabajo de Min)… Total, fueron a comprar dulces, mejor dicho, Desi fue a comprar dulces y arrastró a Paty que quería mucho chocolate.

Esta es la parte de la historia en la que hay una luz cegadora y trillada que hace que mis personajes lleguen a Domino, por la magia de la I.M.A.G.I.N.A.C.I.Ó.N.

-**OU!! Mi linda cabezita ToT**- exclama Desi al despertar de repente y encontrarse en un amplio jardín- **¡Carajo! ¿En que me senté, hay no, son tus lentes Paty**

-**¡Mis** **lentes! ToT ¡méndiga niña!, no los había terminado de pagar ToT** (le da un zape en la cabeza a Desi) **¡Pendeja!**-

-**Eres una pta!!! Yo si te mato!**- Desi la empezó a perseguir por todo el jardín a 15 groserías por minunto, Paty alcanza ventaja al esconderse en unos arbustos y escabullirse -**¡Rayos!, ¡Pato el Pez se me escapó!**- Desi comienza a caminar por ahí en busca de alguien que le dijera donde estaba o por donde se había ido su hermana, cuando de repente se encontró con el conocido por nosotros por el nombre de Mokuba – **Oye ¡wey!, ¡wey!, ¿¡on tas wey!?**-

-_¿Nani? ¿Te puedo ayudar?_-

-**¿Qué? En que idioma me hablas?-** De repente aparece el hermoso, fabuloso, guapísimo, y sexy Seto Kaiba (WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

_-Hermano, esta niña apareció aquí y no le entiendo nada de lo que me dice-_

**-¡Paty! ¡Paty! ¡Ven pa ka me encontré un cuero! ¿Acaso tengo que hablar como naca para que me entiendas?- **Ahí Kaiba y Mokuba si le entendieron lo que dijo, excepto la parte del cuero y naca

**-Perdón, es que me perdí- **Paty mira hacia Kaiba- **O.O ¡Toy embelezada!**

**-¡hahahahaha saliste pendeja!- **

**-¡Desi me matará!-** Desi tomó una regadera que estaba usando Mokuba para regar las flores y se la arrojó a Paty en la cabeza haciendo que esta cayera al suelo con sangre en la cabeza-

**-. ¡me duele!-**

**-¡Te lo mereces por pendeja!-** Desi se reía de Paty mientras Mokuba y Seto la veian a lo lejos con gotitas en la cabeza

_-Mokuba, me parece que la pequeña es… … _(al parecer Seto temía decirle algo malo que causara que le arrojara algún instrumento de jardinería)

_-¿Maravillosa?-_ Exclama botando baba el menor de los Kaiba ya que veía a Desi metida en un marquito de flores.

Desi capta esto y- ¿**Que me ves wey?**

_-Mejor deja deja mirarla de corazoncitos y ayudamos a la otra, porque si vuelven a encontrar el cadáver de alguien más en esta mansión, me botan a la cárcel- _Con esto, los 2 Kaibas se le acercan a la pobre Paty, Mokuba empieza a hablar en español con Desi para intentar ligarsela y Seto con una gran gotita en la cabeza ayuda a Paty a levantarse

Al levantarse y ver Seto Kaiba por poco se desmaya por tanta belleza_-¡Hola! __ ¡Soy Paty! Gracias por ayudarme ¿tu nombre?-_

_-Seto Kaiba, no sabía que hablabas japonés-_

_-Ña,// no se mucho, de hecho prefiero el inglés-_

Desi y Mokuba se unen a la conversación y ya empiezan a explicar todo el rollo de cómo llegaron y como ellas no tenían lugar donde quedarse, pues Mokuba convenció a su hermano de que se quedaran a vivir con ellos porque según Mokuba les hacía falta la compañía femenina para divertirse aunque honestamente sabemos que el quería ligarse a Desi y no iba a importar cuanto tiempo le tomaría

Miyu: ¡eso es todo!

Seto: ¿Por que me rebajo a mantener a esas 2 chicas en mi casa

Mokuba: ¡Porque yo lo digo!

Seto: ¬¬

Miyu: El sig capítulo **"¡QUIERO COMPRAR DULCES!"**


	2. 2 capi Quiero dulces

Miyu: Hola! Ya llegué para actualizar otra vez!

Min: Es que la pobre tiene una política de actualizar si hay más de 2 reviews

Miyu: Algún problema?

Min: pues…(comienza a pensarlo pero ve la cara de su Yami e inexplicablemente se calla)

Miyu: Bien ¿Quién se anima a dar el Disclaimer? (varios levantan la mano Miyu comienza con el mejor método científico de elección,) A ver De tin marín de do pingüe, cucara mácara títere fue, yo no fui, fue teté, pégale, pégale que el merito fue. Te toca a ti Tea (susurra por lo bajo: A fin que no te espera nada bueno jijiji)

Tea: Bien! Yu-Gi-Oh! No le pertenece a mi súper amiga Miyu Motou, si no a Kazuki Takahashi, y si fuera mío, el poder de la amistad vencería al mal y Yami seguiría aquí con sus leales amigos (Ve a Miyu y a Min y saca un plumoncito que decía "MARCADOR ESPECIAL PARA SELLOS DE LA AMISTAD" con el eslogan: "TAL VEZ LA TINTA SE VAYA PERO EL LAZO PERMANECERÁ EN NUESTROS CORAZONES")

Miyu&Min: Mejor corremos antes de tener una imbecilada en nuestras manos! (huyen)

Tea: Esperen, esto nos unirá como mejores amigas!!

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**-Idiota **Español

-Jerk Inglés

_-Baka _Japonés

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Un viaje de ida a Domino City 2Capi: "Quiero Comprar Dulces"**

Era un día precioso en la mansión de los Kaiba, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, y ¡Al diablo con eso!

**-Ah, me siento como si me hubiera tomado 10 tequilas, mi pobre cholla- **(El accidente de la regadera voladora)Replica la pobre castaña que intentó buscar sus siempre confiables lentes, pero se acordó de que un pinche tlacuache (Desi) se los rompió con su gran trasero (Desi: Mi trasero no es tamaño Rodrigo!!) – **Me encantaban mis lentes, al fin y a cabo solo eran para leer**- La chica se levanta y como se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada con que vestirse la pobre, se escabulló a la habitación de Kaiba para ver si encontraba algo…

**-… esto no, no, definitivamente no… ¿Por qué este chico será tan alto? No me queda nada ¬¬. A espera, esto si, pero no tengo camiseta que ponerme ¬¬, me quedan grandes ¬¬. Mejor busco en la habitación de Mokuba….**

Como ella ya lo dijo, se fue a la habitación de Mokuba a buscar una camiseta que le quedara…

**- Me aprieta ToT… No me gusta… se ve del Nabo ¬¬… Las rayas horizontales me hacen ver gorda òó… ¡Esta si!...**

Se preguntarán pues que se puso, y si no se lo preguntan pues no me importa, con esto ayudo a la imaginación; Se puso unos jeans negros con cadenas de Kaiba (no me gusta la palabra jeans… Uno se preguntará: ¿Tiene ese tipo de ropa? Yo me imagino que si, pero ya se ve muy bien con su ropa habitual) y una camiseta blanca de manga larga de Mokuba… y la chica ya vestida, (con tenis de Mokuba) se fue a desayu.

Desi, por otro lado, se despertó y lo primero que hizo, fue gritarle a una nube –**Quien te crees nube idiota! Tapas al sol y a mi belleza**- (es que la nube estaba encima de ella) después de regañar a la nube, fue a la habitación de Mokuba a buscar algo que ponerse y no usar el símbolo de la esclavitud más grande de este mundo (En el camino se encontró a Paty, pero ya de salida y ni le habló porque Paty no es muy amigable en las mañanas): El uniforme. Terminó poniéndose una camiseta de manga larga color blanco con el dibujo del dragón blanco ojiazul, unos pantalones de mezclilla unos tenis negros ("Ropa y calzado de Mokuba, búsquese en tiendas de alto prestigio")- **Bajaré a desayunar y espero que haya algo bueno o demandaré a Seto Kaiba por tratar de intoxicarme con comida de fondita-** (porque Desi es totalmente palacio)

ABAJO

Seto y Mokuba se encontraban terminando de desayunar en lo que se empiezan a preguntar ¿Dónde carajos estarán Paty y Desi? Cuando entre tantos pensamientos cierto chico al que todas las chavas nos gustaría tener aunque sea en una noche (y no intenten negarlo que se engañan a ustedes mismas Si son chavas claro) empieza a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior…

FLASHBACK

-**Bien… y dónde me voy a dormir yo porque en casa yo sólo dormía en mi hermosa cama con cabecera de oro y con sábanas de algodón egipcio.**

**-Sueñas niña, que ya sabes que somos pobres y no te alcanza ni pa' el chicle**

**-Dejame soñar Paty, Por favor T-T**

**-¡NO!- **De repente le gritaron los dos castañitos de esta historia, a lo que Desi reaccionó de inmediato como pensando: Yo causaré problemas como cuando casi logro la extinción de los tigres siberianos, malditos los de Grinpiz (mejor no digo nada original o tendré que poner más cosas en el disclaimer).

-**Está bien mami, me iré a dormir en donde papi me diga, pero no me regañen… los quiero-**

**-¡Cállate enana!- **Otra vez al unísono

**-¡Deja de copiarme Kaiba!**

**-Tú deberías ser más original con tu pésimo vocabulario.**

**-¡O por favor!**

**-¿Te estás quejando?**

**-¿¡Y que si me quejo sushi-boy!?**

**-¡Pues que yo no tengo porqué escuchar las quejas de una fulana hija del maíz en mi mansión! A fin que te puedo poner de patitas en la calle con solo decirlo, y creo que sabes que no sobrevivirías en las calles.**

**-Pues en eso te equivocas, wey de varelópolis (angelopolis: centro comercial ubicado en lomas de angelopolis en la Ciudad de Puebla a donde no me alcanza para comprar y le digo varelópolis porque un amigo/enemigo/pendejito/fresa/JoséManuelMtzVarela compra ahí y me presume) Porque en primera, no me puedes echar porque Tu hermano se quiere ligar a MI hermana y en segunda, si me echas yo vivo porque Desi se crió en las calles.**

**-¿Seto, si ya terminas te de discutir con Paty, nos podemos dormir?- Interrumpe Mokuba ya que le había indicado a Desi en donde estaba su habitación y solo faltaba Paty.**

-_Está bien Mokuba_ ¬¬ (Luego dirigiéndose a Paty) **No eh terminado contigo Òó**

-**Dulces sueños Seto Kaiba ùú**- Dice la castañita

Mokuba le indicó a Paty donde iba a dormir, luego salió de la habitación y le preguntó a su hermano- _¿Te cayó bien Paty?_

Seto Kaiba se quedó pensando por un tiempo- _Mh… acabó de pelear a lo wey con ella, me dijo sushi-boy, y wey de varelopolis, aunque no se que chingados es eso… mh… si Mokuba, me agrada la fulanita hija del maíz- (prometo que trataré de que Kaiba diga menos groserias)_

_-Ah, chido … espera… ¿No lo dijiste sarcásticamente, verdad?_

_-No._

_-¿De veras?_

_-No_

_-¿De veritas de veritas?_

_-No òÓ_

_-¿De veritas de veritas de veritas?_

_-Te estás ganando una patada en las pompis (frase robada de shrek)_

_-Ta weno, no te tienes que poner tan wey_

_-Ni siquiera sabes lo que es wey, wey._

_-Si, ¡si se que es wey, wey!_

_-No, ¡no sabes que es wey, wey!_

**-¡YA CALLENSE Y DUERMANSE WEYS!-** Sale diciendo Desi porque necesitaba su sueño de belleza.

Todos se fueron a dormir después de eso…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_- Donde estarán estas dos ¬¬, ya me cansé de esperar a esas dos enanas, si les hago el favor de esperarlas para que vayan a comprar ropa es porque Mokuba me obliga pero si las dos no se apuran entonces yo me iré a ver mi MTV o algo así ¬¬._

_-Eh Seto… ¿Estás hablando solo?_

_-NO ¬¬_

_-¿Entonces por que…_

_-Cállate Mokuba, Cállate ¬¬_

_-Que mal genio ¿Así seré de adolescente?_

_-¬¬ _(mirada de ¡Cállate Mokuba o si no hecho a esas frijoleras de mi casa!)

_-Ta weno ta wueno, me callo vv_

Después de las reflexiones de Mokuba sobre la a adolescencia bajaron Paty y Desi con una cara que decía: "¿Quién puso estas escaleras aquí?"

**-Buenos Días- **Saludaron las 2

-**Buenos días.**

**-Hay miren quien llega ¬¬ al fin se despiertan, par de flojas- **Comentario de Kaiba

**-¡Yo no soy floja Kaiba, como si no te hubieras levantado tarde alguna vez!-** Empieza la castañita

**-La verdad… No**.

**-¿Sabias lo desesperante que eres?**

-**Mejor siéntate y come, ya no jodas** **¬¬**- Con un movimiento de su mano, Kaiba la tomó de cuello y la sentó y le señalo como a una niña chiquita su plato- **Te lo comes todo o no hay postre, por cierto, ¿esos no son mis pantalones?**

**-Seto, tu, yo, y casi toda la ciudad de Domino sabe que no usas esos pantalones ¬¬. Desi… ¿Por qué traes mi ropa?.**

**-Pues mira Mokuba, es que tengo la imaginación como para entrar a tu habitación y robar tu ropa… pero no tu ropa interior diuuuuuuuu! Ah, y pues ¿Qué hay de desayunar?**

**-Huevos con tocino **(Falta de imaginación de mi parte)

-**Yo quiero dulces.**

**-Pero no se desayunan dulces.**

**-Pero ¡yo quiero dulces!**

**-Pero ¡no se desayunan dulces!**

**-Escuchame Bien Mokuba Kaiba, la última persona que me alejó de mis dulces ¡apareció flotando en el río!**

**-Por Dios ¿¡Lo mataste!?**

**-No… estaba nadando**

**-Ah, que bueno, espera…¡Otra vez! ¿Por qué la gente me habla sarcásticamente?**

**-¿Porque eres un niño?**

**-Pero tienes mi edad.**

**-Pero no soy un niño.**

**-¡Si lo eres!**

**-¿¡Estas diciendo que soy gay!?**

**-No, ¡nunca diría algo como eso!**- Reacción causada por la mirada de muerte de Desi

-**weno ** (¿Qué onda con los cambios de actitud?)

DESPUÉS DEL DESAYUNO

Nuestros 2 adorables personajes y las 2 locas que vivían con ellos desde ya hacía un día se disponían a irse a buscarles ropa a las 2 mencionadas porque Desi y Paty argumentaron que si se quedaban sin ropa que usar andarían desnudas por la casa, y aunque a Mokuba le gustó la idea y a Kaiba pues ni le importaba (O tal vez si quisiera, pero eso no lo se la autora aquí no sabe como piensa Seto Kaiba, ideas…?? review) decidió comprarles ropa porque si no, los de servicios sociales lo vigilarían por pervertir a su hermano menor con prostitutas salidas de nosedonde.

-**weno, ¿A dónde vamos?-**

**-a el centro de la ciudad Desi, y si te portas bien, te compro un helado-**

**-¿¡De que Mokuba!? ¿¡De que!?.**

**Deeeee de salchicha!**

**-nopi**

**-Oh rayos, me gusta el de salchicha!- **Raros gustos de Mokuba

**-Me compras uno quintuple de fresa, chocolate, vainilla, avellana y chocolate alemán?-**

**-OO solo si te portas bien-**

**-ya que- **cof cof** -imbecil -**

**-¿Dijiste algo Desi?**

**-yo, nada. -**(voz inocente, fingida, claro)

**-mmm-**

Bueno, así llegaron en el auto de Kaiba al centro de la ciudad...

_-Pensé que nunca ibamos a llegar cuando Desi se puso de payasa con que se nos iban a acercar al carro y se la iba a violar por lo hermosa que es ¬¬-_

_-Paty… ¿Te asustaste por esa patraña?-_

_-No Seto, ¿Puedo llamarte Seto? Fue porque cuando Desi empieza a hablar de si misma hecha uno de esos discursos tipo Fox.-_

_-Haz lo que quieras, solo dime ¿Cómo es eso de los discursos tipo Fox?-_

_-Nuestro anterior presidente empezaba a hablar en uno de sus discursos y te a burría a las primeras 5 palabras-_

_-Me recuerda a Gardner ¬¬-_

_-Seto… ¿Quién es Gardner?-_

_-m… Luego te digo¿si?_

**-¡Dejen de platicar en un idioma que no entiendo!**

**-O.O OO-**

**-Por que me miran feo?... Es que después no puedo chismear ¬¬-**

De repente Paty ve hacia las tiendas y algo capta su atención**-Hey mira! Alguien se acerca!-**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Miyu: Como ya no quiero escribir más, aquí se queda!

Seto: Floja ¬¬

Miyu: No soy floja

Seto: Si lo eres

Miyu: Que no y no sigas o ya verás

Seto: Ver que? No tienes ningún poder legal sobre mí

Miyu: No te pases de listo Setito

Seto: ta bien _susurro: Rara_

Miyu: Te lo advertí, ahora tendrás un méndigo y trillado flechazo

Seto: Nani?

Miyu: ahaaaaaaa y adivina con quien

Seto: (gulp) con quienn?

Miyu: TEA GARDNER

Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Siento que muero, veo la luz… (tirado en el suelo)

Miyu: No te estas muriendo ¬¬ además es mi historia y lo que yo digo se hace y si no se hace Min hace que se haga

Min (sale de nosedonde con 2 katanas): Me hababas Yami?

Miyu: Nop

Min: Tons me voy (se va)

Seto: (levanta la cabeza) Te mencioné que veo la luz ?

Miyu: Ya lo hiciste

Seto: Está bien, hago lo que quieras, pero no me emparejes con Gardner!!

Miyu: (Lo ve y por razones obvias decide que Tea no es la persona indicada para tal hermoso CEO) Bien bien, pero no te rebajes a suplicar

Seto: Yo no suplico! (me salvé)

Miyu: Bien bien, pero sigo enojada, así que quien me mande review decidirá tu futuro

Seto: Ya no te juntes con Min ¬¬

Min: (vuelve a salir de la nada) ¿Me hablaron?

Miyu&Seto: Nop

Min: bueno (se largó de nuevo)

Miyu: Acaso tiene una mala influencia sobre mi

Seto: ¿quieres que te conteste?

Miyu: preferiría que no

Min: (sale de nuevo) hi

Seto&Miyu: ¿¿?? No te llamamos

Min: Lo se pero esto se está volviendo largo así que ya bésense o los mato a los dos!!

O.O


End file.
